


【美苏】质问爱情

by Lushimatsu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu
Summary: Illya Kuryakin是Napoleon Solo的工作伙伴，但这不代表他必须容忍对方在自己眼中的坏习惯。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 12





	【美苏】质问爱情

**Author's Note:**

> ※基本清水向无差偏美苏。  
> ※原作延伸沙雕向，私设如山。  
> ※人物属于原著及电影、OOC属于我。

Illya Kuryakin不觉得自己还能再忍受这个来自美国的Cowboy搭档，诚如所见，他俩从初次见面便不是什么好开场，在每一次的合作中都免不了意见分歧及恶言相向亦或肢体暴力。

可相反地，他也知道他俩几次下来便有了默契配合彼此，任务总是进行的比想像中还要顺利——Illya不太情愿地承认:即使是爱拈花惹草、窃取艺术品的惯犯、利己主义的资本主义走狗也有厉害的地方，难怪CIA会以工作换刑期的招募Napoleon Solo——可这不代表自己必须忍受对方的行为，平时他可以假装没看见，但这次因为Solo与目标接触失误而造成任务进度严重落后，Illya觉得自己都要气炸了。

「冷静点，Peril。」Napoleon耸耸肩，「我们还有机会的。」  
——更何况对方笑起来的样子看起来还毫不在意。

「你不能这样，Cowboy。」原本打算无视对方不断带女伴回房的行为——谢天谢地，他们还没有沦落到被追杀的地步，安全屋在此刻还没派上用场——但拥有了几天不太优质的睡眠环境后(绝大部分是因为任务不顺利的心烦，少部分是因为那ㄧ些装在对方房里的窃听器)，Illya有些尴尬又恼怒的开口。

他真的不在意对方的习惯，也没什么立场管，说明白些，那是他自己的事——即使自己再怎么不赞同——但重点是他们今晚还要行动，Illya多希望该死的美国人可以不要无视这项事实。

「噢——Peril，你该不会一大早敲我房门就是为了这件事吧?」穿着浴袍就来应门的Solo哀号，他靠在门框上挑起眉，打量的视线毫不掩饰的在Illya身上扫过——不着痕迹的皱起眉，行吧，Illya现在倒是庆幸对方的女伴已经先行离去了。

「吵到你睡觉了?那我建议你把那些窃听器都撤掉吧。」当然注意到对方不怎么好看的脸色与稍显疲惫的神情，Solo决定将这归为睡民品质不足而不是任务操劳——但基于需要出力的活都是Illya做，他这么想可能有些牵强——看似抱歉的如此说着，他几乎称得上恶质的勾起了嘴角。

「...希望你记得我们晚上还有任务。」像是哽住了一般，把脑内搞得天翻地覆的反驳说词到了喉头却只剩下一些毫无意义的音节，Illya在反覆抿了两次唇后看似有些困难的如此开口:「我不希望Waverly和Gaby质疑我们的办事效率——那都是你的错。」刻意在"我们"两字加重语气，Illya看着对方摆手示意明白的动作，再望着刚关上的白色房门，不由自主的觉得自己又搞砸了什么。

  
*

  
成功地进入了宴会，与目标的交谈很顺利——因为Solo在先前与目标接触时暴露了身分，取而代之的是Illya穿着他一直不怎么习惯的西装去进行接触——好在这个看起来只有二十岁出头的女人挺喜欢不怎么会说话的Illya，她纤细的手不只一次抚着Illya的左颊，边赞叹着他面容的美好，「亲爱的，你真好看。」又抿了一口高脚杯里的红酒，Illya对赞美有些手足无措的样子在映在眼底，她笑着弯起眼眸，微醉的吐出Illya想听的资讯。

在对方胁迫下又喝了些酒，最终Illya离开宴会时早就过了午夜，在步行回据点时他不经意想起了对方说的话，也不经意想起了Solo在罗马的任务结束对自己的微笑。

「真可惜，你笑起来多好看。」当然，Solo不曾对他说过这种话——如果真说过了，那他就不会完好无事地跟Gaby坐在酒店的大沙发上等Illya回去——但是在Illya印象中，他不只一次对他的那些女伴说过，由于是经由窃听器，Illya当然也不知道对方说出那些话时脸部的表情到底是否柔和。说白了，他没有道理在这时刻想起Solo，更遑逞是他的笑容。

可他就是不自觉的把这些话和Napoleon Solo连结了起来，不自觉的想像他是怎么和那些女孩说着这些让人自愿献出自己的赞美话语，不自觉的想着他的神情、语气、嘴角的弧度，更甚至是那双他不曾看透地湛蓝色双眼。

「...该死的美国人，该死的资本主义——」经过了还未歇业的小酒馆，里头人们的吵杂欢笑与他脑袋里的一片混乱竟有几分相似。他摇摇头，试图把这些不该出现在脑里的画面甩开，Illya决定把这归为酒后意识混乱或是酒馆酒味重到令人微醺，总之绝对不是他自发性的联想到对方。

「...该死的Napoleon Solo。」出神地望着路灯，最后他意识到自己停下了脚步——可酒馆早就在两条街以外了——几乎是咬牙切齿的说出了这句话。

  
*  


「你回来了。」Gaby望着Illya不算小力推开的门，她少见的没有为此不满地挑了眉，「所以你跟她喝了酒也不愿意跟我喝?」不意外对方闻到了自己的满身酒味，但Illya倒是有些意外Gaby所在意的点，不过对方看起来也不是很认真地在等待回答，所以他只是沉默地在她对面坐下。

「...你好像很在意?」看似不在意对方的沉默，她又往酒杯倒了一杯酒，把空的酒瓶随意的放在一旁。耸耸肩，眼神往Solo所在的隔壁房间示意了下，即使隔着墙也能听见不算小的窸窣声。

「不，我...」在反应过来时已经下意识做出了否定的回应，Illya在心里把自己骂了遍——否定的太快了，一听就知道不是真话——当然没漏看Gab再次挑起眉，一副毫不采信的表情。 「我只是不赞同。」最终他垂下眼帘，给出了不算精准的答案。

「关于哪一点?」干了一杯，Gaby眯起眼睛，因说话而勾起的嘴角让她看起来像是在笑——在嘲笑我。 Illya几近是自暴自弃的如此想着——或许现在就该结束话题以免它往不可预测或他不愿意的方向发展，可Illya只是像在思考般的含糊应了声。

「他毫不在乎任务进度的——」他停顿了下，像是懊悔自己说出的话不怎么有说服力，又或是有些幼稚，「——戏弄女性情感。」Illya发誓他看见了Gaby的瞳孔在他说出这句话时放大了一瞬，她调整姿势后咳了声作为掩饰。

「我猜你要说"这在苏联是行不通的"?」望着Illya，Gaby轻叹口气，像是在提醒他自己有多蠢，「得了吧，Illya——你说担心他我还不一定会相信——当然，我没说你在说谎，可是你的眼神告诉我你会这么心烦的原因不只这个。」

「...我没有。」愣了一会，Illya下意识想反驳，可脑袋混乱的让他不知道应该怎么去推翻对方的肯定句，他扯了嘴角，Gaby的表情让他更加说不出话来，就像是在罗马时一样——最终他的回应除了敷衍的话语，只剩并非发自真心的句子。

  
*  


「我该意外吗?关于Gaby把你赶出来?」Solo看似疲惫的应门，在听完Illya的理由后却像是听见了什么不可置信的消息般可见的愣了一下，最终他再次像个绅士般的勾起了礼貌的笑容，眼底的笑意却不只如此而已。

「别问理由，Cowboy。」尽量让自己的声音听起来决断些，Illya并没有赞同Gaby的计画，可她只是在大清早时将他为数不多的物品塞到他手里，强硬的将他推出房门，「给你一个机会处理这件事，我想Solo不会在你也在的地方做这种事?」她关门倒是干脆，等Illya反应过来时他已经独自站在走廊上，在敲了十次门后Gaby依旧没有要回应的架式，他抿了几下唇后认命的开始敲Solo的房门。 「我睡沙发。」他想了想，尝试不去想这段荒唐事的加上这句话。

「噢，Peril。」Solo勾起唇，一如往常的笑着，「我不介意——其实你可以睡床。」  
对方干脆的转身示意自己可以进房，望着Solo的背影，听见对方回应的Illya不可置信地愣了神，来不及回应的暗自在心底叹口气，他从一开始就觉得这不是什么好决定。

  
事情有了转变，可能是自己的存在让对方收敛了些，又或是Solo他自己觉得这几天的纵欲已经够了——Illya不想、也不打算去思考其他可能性，但不可否认，或许Gaby的计画在一定程度上发挥了作用。  
Solo的效率又回到了最一开始Illya听说且第一次见识到的，除了有些时候废话和窃盗惯犯的小动作都有点多——Illya觉得这样也不赖，至少他不必再为了这种根本不在他管辖范围内的鸟事心烦。

最终他们顺利解决掉可能危害到世界的威胁，任务完成的后一天他们准备离开西班牙，以免其他不必要的麻烦。而Gaby早就在任务结束当天驱车前往了Granada，据她所说，她早就向往南西班牙的阳光及建筑了。

Solo带着墨镜，靠着栏杆，他们双双站在阳台望着蓝天，桌上放了Gaby多买的几瓶酒，时值午后，原本刺眼的太阳与正午相比柔和的多，Illya朝对方瞥了一眼，好似在怀疑此刻对方为何如此安静。

「那些女孩，你是怎么看她们的?」就像是受不了沉默般，最终Illya有些突兀的如此开口，但在开口的那一刹那他就后悔了——回想起对方前几天的反应，他不该提起这个的——他的语气变的有些僵硬，听起来就像是在质问。

「那只是一种...互利关系，」挑起了眉，像是意外对方再次提起这个话题，Solo停顿了一下选择措辞，却听不出有什么被冒犯的不悦，「那些女孩们都是自愿的，可不是吗?」

「...可是你根本就不喜欢她们，对吧。」下意识的抿了唇，Illya自己都不能理解自己说出来的话到底从何见得，有些混沌的脑袋在警告自己——他应该结束话题，而不是接续下去。

「那就对了——Peril，你到现在还不知道炮友的意思吗?」Solo放下酒杯，望着Illya的侧脸，勾起了嘴角，「爱在这种关系里只是多余的，我们只不过是各取所需。她喜欢我的说话方式、喜欢我的脸，噢，别那种表情——而我可能也只是喜欢上了她的脸蛋或身材。」停顿了一下，明显看见了Illya的不认同，可他对此只是耸耸肩，「当然，或许还有一些其他东西，但仅此而已。」

语毕，他移开了停留在对方脸上的视线，Solo并没有奢望Illya对自己的论点表示赞同或其他意见，或许他就是Illya口中那种无可救药的万恶布尔乔亚——那又有什么关系?反正他从来都不是什么好人——但在自己眼中Illya对于感情还是太过于单纯。

人是复杂的，爱也是。

从军后发现了世界的黑暗，年少的他也不再重复作着那个过于美好的梦想——每个人都阴沟里活着，自己也没有理由非要离开这个大家都在的地方——见过了战争、失去丈夫的妇女、失去父亲的幼童、失去爱子的年迈双亲，好似看过这些事物就会对这一个世界都充满了怜爱，可他发现的只是不过是人的欲望、荣誉、虚幻的国家愿景，相较之下艺术品的美就没那么复杂且令人着迷。当然，这不是借口，替CIA工作后他看见了更多令人咋舌的行为——人们总是这样，他在心里说服着自己——所以他成了一个利己主义者，在这个看似无可救药的世界里努力的活下去。

可是Illya和他看过的人不一样——经过惨痛的童年、KGB传言中非人的训练，他的确成了一个他们所谓"优秀的特工"——即便双手沾满了鲜血、即便一次次受到侮辱、即便一次次的情绪失控，他的感情还是如此纯粹。

或许每一个人都活在阴沟之中，但总有些人仰望着星空(*)；而有些人看似活在阴沟之中，却身在洁净之地。  
而这个人绝对不会是他。

「那你呢?你对爱有什么看法?」经过短暂的沉默，Solo重新望向Illya，好似方才在脑中翻腾的回忆及沉重话语不曾存在，他勾起了一个称的上是友善的微笑。

「...互相信任、相互扶持、共同分担痛苦。」Illya停顿了下，像是没有想到对方回抛出这样的问题，「还有——无条件关心及付出?」斟酌着话语，对感情从不擅长的他思考了一阵子，依照小时候对母亲的回忆，最终得出的结论听来有些笼统、却真实。  
「你说的对。」眯起眼睛，听见对方如孩子般不怎么成熟又理想的回答，Solo笑得灿烂，再次拿起酒杯，这次他正面对着Illya。

他想，他大概知道为什么自己会喜欢他了。

几乎可以说是深情的望着对方，微开的湛蓝色双眸在西班牙的艳阳下映着自己的身影，Illya可见的愣了一下。

Illya不知道自己为什么要这么在意对方的私事，通常他是不管这事的。而与女孩们的情事?得了吧，这与他更加无关。  
可是他无法说服自己不管Napoleon Solo，耽误任务进度也好、看不惯对方玩弄女性也好、不喜欢对方油腔滑调的美式口音也好，他讨厌对方的理由多到数不清，要和对方搭档也让他由衷的不情愿，可是他终究没办法无视对方为自己带来的改变。

突然间生活有了温度、有了同伴，有了人可以说话、有了人可以吵架。好似除了祖国及任务，自己有了其他可以栖身的地方、有了其他的目标。  
Illya不蠢，他当然想过自己为何如此在意，最终的答案却让他选择不去理会，好似放在那里、藏起来就不会有人发现，包括自己——可终究自己会明白的。

Illya后知后觉的发现自己在走神，正想开口的同时双眸再次聚焦在Solo的脸上，然后看见对方再次缓缓的勾起了嘴角——

「那你觉得我们之间算不算爱?」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *原句: 我们都在阴沟里，但有些人在仰望星空。  
> "We are all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars."
> 
> 原本是走发糖路线的，怎么后面越走越歪呢(#  
> 最后的内心戏都是后期才再加上去的，越写越郁闷hhhh


End file.
